


Hop and Howl - ART

by jazzy2may



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Bunny Adam, Cover Art, Gen, Wolf Nigel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzy2may/pseuds/jazzy2may
Summary: an adorable series in progress - It all starts with a bunny thief and a wolf missing his underwear.WolfyxBunny Love





	1. Some Bunny Loves You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Some Bunny Loves You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159316) by [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue). 



The Hop and Howl series, is a work in progress, written by, story by nightliferogue. I am really looking forward to further stories in the series. This story really inspired me to do some art! 

A wolfy falls in love with a bunny.

Cover Art and more Art, by me, jazzy2may

Cover 1 - Some Bunny Loves You


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Art

This a contents page or an index page kind of banner


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a colorful version of Nigel and Adam

vibrant and colorful. I really really liked how this picture turned out. i like to imagine Nigel and Adam are walking along romantically at the beach somewhere.


	4. Art-in-Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more art, but a little messy... new parents Nigel and Adam are having a rough time of thing... precoscious babies and a messy house and now sleep in months. Nigel seems care free and Adam of course is worried.

more art, but a little messy... new parents Nigel and Adam are having a rough time of thing... precoscious babies and a messy house and now sleep in months. Nigel seems care free and Adam of course is worried.

  the pacifiers for some reason were very difficult to draw. still working on this piece and I have a couple more in progress as well.


	5. Line Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Art in Progress - this is all in pencil

More Art in Progress - this is all in pencil

Line Art 1

 

 


	6. Line Art 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Line Art 2

more pencil art - just the babies this time


	7. Pencil Art 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Line Art - Pencil Art

 The search for their children continues


	8. last for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last for now - more pencil art - line art - kind of comic or manga book style

 pre·co·cious

where can those precious precocious children be hiding?


End file.
